Cherry Blossom
by ocean900
Summary: Sakura is starting her senior year at Konoha high. She meets the new kid, sasuke. See how their story unfolds


******Chapter 1******

-The first day-

On a crisp cool fall day, the area was quiet until the alarm clock went off. Buzzing like crazy. As she jumped out of bed to get ready for her first day of senior year, she felt the cool crisp of the air. She took a quick shower and got ready for school. Kohonah High, the best school in the leaf village.

AsI ran down the stairs I could smell breakfast being cooked. My mom was busy making my favorite, cinnamon rolls. I quickly grabbed one and ran out the door. I was sure I was going to be late for school. Just as my best friend Ino pulled up in her sparkling white BMW. She has been my closest friend since first grade. As she drove use to school, all we could talk about was seeing everyone again. Since Ino and I has taken a a road trip through out Japan. We havent had a chance to see are other two best friends Temari and Hinata. Ino and I missed them deeply.

As we walked into school, I caught these onyx eyes staring at me. They belonged to this boy that I had never seen before. Midnight blue hair spiked in the back, but parted to each side in the front, and such beautiful pale skin. I was mesmerized by him instantly. Ino had to grab my hand to take me out of his trance. After that point, the day went along pretty slow.

I did find out that he is in all of my classes. I do believe him name is Sauske, if I heard that correctly. On my way out of school Ino pulled me aside. She said, Sakura you have been out of it all day. Are you ok? Ya I said i've just been thinking about this guy all day long. Well ok, how about I give you a ride home. We could even have a sleep over at my house. Sound good Sakura? Sounds perfect I said.

Later that night Hinata and Temari came over. Instantly temari started screaming. ITS JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!. I missed all of you guys. Hinata said the same except in quiet voice. I suggested the idea of Karaoke. Hinata and I paired up. We sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. We where pretty good. You guys just got lucky temari said. Me and Ino will smoke you with are song. Arms by Christina Pretty we choose you!

Afterwards Ino took the pizza count. Ok how about a large cheese? Maybe even a buffalo chicken pizza if anyone is daring enough. Hinate just turned red. She cant handle hot foods so well. I want steak and cheese pizza temari said. And some cheesy bread sticks. well me and Ino are going to eat the Buffalo chicken, so how about you and Hinata both get your own small pizzas.

After the food was truth or dare. I was chosen first, I picked truth as I always did. Ino said have you ever gone past second base witha guy? No I havent. I havent found the right guy yet. Im waiting, so it will be special. Everyone just went awwwww. Apparently they thought it was very mature of me. I asked Hinata truth or dare? Truth hinata said. Ummm have you had your first kiss yet I said. Hinata suddenly blushed deeply. She whisperd no...We all just smiled.

Later that night after truth or dare was movie time. Our favorite part of the night. Since it was Ino's time to pick, she picked the Avengers. It was one of the only movies all four of us agreed on. When the movie was over, Temari started a random pillow fight. Forts went up like crazy. It was every girl for herself. Pillows were flying, I was nailed a few times by Ino. It finally stopped when the door bell rang.

To no surprise it was Naruto. He always crashed our slumber parties. This time he brought his friends along Neji, Shikamaru, and a new face. It was the new guy from school! Sauske! My eyes widened as he entered the house. He didnt seem to notice me though. I was a bit disapointed by that. When nartuo caught Hinatas eyes she turned a dark red. He was her secret crush, obvious to everyone except him. To no surprise Into drifted tword Shikamaru, they had a "special" friendship. Just not offical yet. As everyone started chatting I escaped to the game room. I started playing on the xbox until Sasuke entered the room.

You play video games he said? Ya I love playing minefcraft, its one of the only games I play on here. Cool he said. Why arent you with your friends? Well they seem busy I said. I dont want to interupt them. He just gave me a blank look and then left. I could feel my heart beat fast. He really had a big effect on me for only being a stranger. As I walked out I bumped into Sauske. He said Watch it! Then all of a sudden he put a piece of paper in my pocket and walked out the door. As i went to catch him, Ino stopped me. So how is he sakura she said. He's well umm good I said. Then I noticed all of the boys had let her house. Where did they go I asked? All three of them said, outside waiting for us. Lets go get ready.

As we walked up to Ino's room I looked at the front door thinking about him. Could he really like me? I mean he did give me his phone number. As we got ready they told me they all had gotten dates. Neji with temari, Hinata with Naurto, Ino and shikamaru, and me and Sasuke. My heart started to beat fast again. I became instantly excited but nervous at the same time.

As we finshed getting ready, we grabbed are shoes and headed for the front door. As Ino opened the front door my heart began to beat even faster. Sasuke was the first thing I saw when the door opened up.


End file.
